Wonderful World of War (Gwenn in Wonderland)
by Cap'tain Sun
Summary: Et elle tombait dans ce puits sans fond de rêve et de merveilles. Ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Trop éblouie par cette lumière, qui la conduira à sa perte. Rated T ; juste pour la forte
1. Prologue

_Dans l'éclat doré de l'été, indolemment,_

_Nous dérivons sous les saulaies,_

_Car nos deux avirons,_

_Sans forces sont tirés,_

_Et des mains enfantines,_

_S'imaginent guider notre errance._

_Ah ! Cruel trio ! Alors même_

_Que le ciel invite tant à rêver,_

_Réclamer un conte à qui n'a de souffle_

_Pour soulever la plus légère des plumes !_

_Mais que peut une pauvre voix_

_Contre trois langues à la fois ?_

_L'imperieuse Prima exige : _

_"Que l'on commence ! "_

_Segunda demande plus gentiment : _

_"Que cela n'ait ni queue ni tête !"_

_Tertia, elle, n'interrompra le conteur_

_Pas plus d'une fois par minute._

_Bientôt, réduites au silence,_

_En imagination elles suivent _

_Notre héroïne en ce pays_

_Aux merveilles surprenantes_

_Aux bêtes douées de la parole, _

_Et finissent par croire à son existence._

_Et comme les puits de l'imagination_

_Se tarissent à mesure du récit,_

_Et que le conteur cherche à rompre_

_D'un faible : "La suite, à demain."_

_"C'est maintenant, demain!" _

_Lui font écho trois joyeux voix._

_Ainsi se fit l'histoire du Pays des Merveilles,_

_Ainsi, une à une, ses étranges aventures se forgèrent._

_Et maintenant le conte est fini,_

_Et l'équipage, ravi,_

_Au soleil couchant, vogue vers le logis._

_Alice ! prends cette histoire enfantine,_

_Et de ta douce main,_

_Dépose-la permis les rêves d'enfance,_

_Mêlés au souvenir de nos vénérés équipées,_

_Telle la guirlande de fleurs,_

_Que d'un pays lointain ramène le pèlerin._

Elle chutait. S'enfonçant au plus profond de la terre, dans une demi-conscience. Elle ne pouvait que contempler les murs encombrés de biblos.

Comment en était-elle arrivé là?

Était-ce à cause du mystérieux livre dont elle avait fait acquisition récemment, ou à cause du drôle de lapin qui en était sortie et avait traversé son jardin de part en part avant de sauter dans un interminable terrier.

Peut être qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Et puis cette question était tout simplement idiote. Mais si elle pouvait garder éveiller celle qui la répétait cela suffisait.

Mais bientôt, cette énigme ne suffit plus à garder les petits yeux vairons ouverts. Et elle dut se résigner à plonger au plus profond du monde des merveilles


	2. Chapter 1

- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plait, levez-vous. Je suis en retard, le temps presse.

Pria un voix. La jeune Gwenn ouvrit un œil et examine le lapin sur lequel elle était assise. Elle se décida à se lever une fois qu'elle entièrement sortit de son sommeil.

- Je suis désolée, je vous est fait mal ?

Elle lui tendit la main, voulant l'aider à se relever.

- Tout cela importe peu. Il se fait tard à présent, je dois y aller !

Lui dit le Lapin avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

- Que...D'accord...

La brune se retrouva donc seule dans une pièce au bas plafond et aux nombreuses porte de bois. Elle fit le tour de la salle en tentant d'ouvrir chaque porte. En vain. Toutes étaient fermées. Gwenn se résigna ; visiblement, elle était coincée ici. Et elle n'avait même pas vu par où avait fuit le lapin.

Elle rejoignit le centre de la pièce. Remarquant au passage, une table de verre où était posé une clef d'or. Elle l'examina, la jugeant trop petite pour ouvrir quoi que ce soit, la brune soupira et s'assit aux pieds de la table. Baladant son regard clair au travers de la salle, elle aperçut un étrange rideau de velours rouge. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ?

Elle se leva en trombe pour le lever. Elle trouva une énième porte. Mais celle-là, elle ne mesurait qu'une quarantaine de centimètre. Elle prit sa clef pour essayer de la déverrouiller, elle fut agréablement surprise qu'elle s'ouvre aussi facilement.

Elle pu apercevoir de l'autre côté, une merveilleuse roserai où poussaient de charmante fleurs rouges sang.

- Un enfant aurait pu facilement passé...Donc...Je suis encore bloquée.

Gwenn soupira une seconde fois.

Il lui parut inutile de rester devant cette porte, tant qu'elle ne mesurerait pas moins de trente centimètres. Elle retourna donc vers la table, déprimée.

La brune appuya le coude sur le bord de la table, posant son menton dans le creux de sa paume.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle attrapa un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide orangé qui était posé sur la table. Au goulot, une étiquette était accrochée. "BOIS-MOI" était écrit en grosse lettre manuscrites.

- Ça, ce n'était surement pas là, tout à l'heure...

Elle réfléchie un peu. Devait-elle vraiment boire le contenu de cette bouteille ? Après tout, elle ne pouvait sortir d'ici. Elle n'avait aucunes chances de pouvoir revoir le soleil, elle pouvait bien risquer ça.

Alors, elle fit couler quelques goûtes du liquide sur sa langue.

- Mais c'est délicieux !

Elle engloutit le reste du petit flacon d'un coup.

- Ha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe! Je rétrécie.

Elle paniqua. Que ce passerait-il si elle devenait trop petite ? Elle allait surement disparaître, comme une bougie consumée.

Sa transformation s'arrêta bien vite. Et elle ne mesura plus que vingts petits centimètres.

- Bien. Au moins maintenant, je peux sortir d'ici...

Elle couru jusqu'à la petite porte. Le chemin lui paru bien long. Voila l'inconvénient d'être tout petit.

Quand elle y fut arrivée, elle jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, un peu mélancolique. Passant la porte avec un certain regret.

- Au moins, maintenant, je suis sûre de ne pas moisir dans cette sinistre pièce.

Gwenn regarda au jardin où elle se trouvait à présent. Les buissons et les fleurs, tout lui semblaient tellement grand. Comment allait-elle faire pour revenir à sa taille normale, maintenant ?

Soudain, elle aperçu le lapin blanc courir, désespéré, répétant la même phrase à tout bout de champ ; "La Duchesse ! La Duchesse ! Oh, mes pauvres petites pattes ! Et ma fourrure, et mes moustaches ! Elle va me faire exécuter, aussi sûr qu'un furet est un furet ! Où ai-je bien pu les laisser tomber, je me le demande ?"

- Excuse moi, lapin. De quoi parle-tu ?

- Ha ! Élisabeth-Christine, que faites-vous ici ? Courez à la maison pour me ramener une paires de gants et un éventail ! Allez, vite !"

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. "Élisabeth-Christine" ?

"Il m'a prit pour sa bonniche ou quoi ?"

- He ! Lapin !

- Courez à la maison, vous dis-je !

Il tendit sa patte dans une direction, semblant designer quelque chose. La jeune fille soupira. De toutes façons, elle n'avait rien à faire d'autre. Peut être qu'elle rencontrerai quelque chose d'intéressant en route.

- Bien, comme tu voudras, lapinou.

Elle se mit en route, courant comme une dératée pour pouvoir compenser ses petites jambes. Espérant que la foutue maison ne soit pas loin.

- Il aurait pas pu y aller seul, ce lapin ? Et puis cette robe, là, elle m'empêche d'avancer.

Elle s'arrêta net. Bouche bée.

Depuis quand elle portait une robe ? Elle se rappelait encore avoir son uniforme bleu marine. Elle ne s'était pas changée. Alors quand avait elle enfilé cet habits ?

- Raaah ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ici, moi, de toute façon ? Cet endroit est trop bizarre !

Elle leva les bras aux ciel, poings serrés, criant toute sa rage aux nuages blancs.

Et puis elle se laissa tombé au sol. Se roula en boule et pleurnicha.

- J'en ai marre. Je suis plus faite pour ce genre de chose. Tout ça, c'est plus de mon âge.

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux pour se reposer.

Une plaine rouge. Voila tout ce qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Et des tas de cadavres aussi. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Tous semblaient être morts dans d'atroces souffrances.

Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas vu ça ? Un véritable massacre. Digne des pires monstres.

Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle puisse voir ça ? N'était-elle pas dans un rêve ? Non, ce n'était surement pas un rêve. Un cauchemar alors ? Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'en faisait plus. Non, ce n'était pas cela. Ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Jamais il ne serait arrivé quelque chose dans un monde qui se voulait civilisé. Alors, où se trouvait-elle ?

C'était bien trop pour la jeune fille.

Depuis quand était-elle aussi faible ? Elle avait pourtant vu des choses horribles dans sa vie. Alors pourquoi était-elle choquée de ça. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de vomir ? De pleurer ?

Finalement, la brune ferma les yeux, refusant de regarder ce tableaux horrifique une seconde de plus. Elle ne voulait pas voir cela.

_Pas voir la **Vérité**._

Elle rouvrit les yeux, en sursautant. Lança des regards plaintif tout autour d'elle. Espérant ne plus rien voir d'horrible. Elle fut soulagée de se savoir sauve, dans une jolie pièce. Allongée dans un lit.

- Où je suis ?

Elle entendit quelques pas monter des escaliers.

- Tu es chez moi. Je t'ai trouvé évanouie sur la route. Dis moi, tu n'est vraiment pas résistante à la course, hein ?

- Qu ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

" Prussia ?! "

* * *

Sun : *soupir* Haaa ! Enfin fini. Ça m'aura pris longtemps à sortir ce chapitre.

Sim - Oui, deux soirées, à peine, c'est vrai que c'est long...-

Sun : ça fait trois mois qu'elle attends cette fiction, ce chapitre m'a pas pris seulement deux soirées, Cretin ! (/ è - é)/

[Une 'tite review ? Conseillez moi, je ne suis qu'une débutante :3 ]


End file.
